


The stories we tell

by Liz_The_Brit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Family Dynamics, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, technoblade not dave, technos story really makes me use all these warning tags :/, this is a fic about the personas they present, wilbur soot not william
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_The_Brit/pseuds/Liz_The_Brit
Summary: "Well, you see it all started on the day of my actual birth when both of my parents failed to show up,"the groans and eye rolls he got just for that staring sentence were very, very satisfying especially the groan from one of them that followed."See! I told you guys, no way was he gonna tell us. It's just another fucking Phineas and Ferb reference!"-------------------------------------They had been through a lot in life and now they were with the people they were willing to share that with.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, sleepy bois plus tommy platonic
Comments: 13
Kudos: 289





	1. Technoblade: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The way this story will work is that each character gets a few chapters each to tell their story. rather than have it all blocks of text it will be descriptions and conversations within a story with breaks in that as the others react and add thoughts as to what they're hearing. hopefully, that makes sense.
> 
> The first character to speak is dear old techno who has by far the longest and saddest backstory befitting of our favourite anime protagonist. :)

Whenever techno told people about his sob story of the week that he had formed on the spot about the woes he experienced in life, a fun little detail he always liked to include was a small hint to a backstory from Phineas and Ferb. each backstory Doofenshmirtz told in each episode was essentially free material for someone like him. Some mysterious kid who got hired to kill people roaming about in royalty getup and a pig mask?

Who wouldn't believe he was raised by ocelots? Or that he smelled so badly of pork that his only friend for most of his life was a balloon with a smiley face drawn on with a sharpie.

It's all about what makes for the more interesting and outlandish story, even if he only said it in passing the odd stranger on the bus, whatever he didn't really care it was just a running joke that only he was in on. He didn't do it because he didn't know the real answer or because he wanted people to press it and coax the truth out of him. In fact, he wasn't one to talk much anyway and would much rather hide under the stoic quiet type than the reality of unchecked ADHD and anxiety problems which made talking to people quite difficult. The mask he wore almost constantly helped a bit though he will say that.

Enough about that and back to his original point.

His backstory wasn't one of great importance and he didn't treat it all too seriously.

However, when surrounded by the 2 people he trusted most in life. His dear friend Wilbur and someone who was a friend as much as he was a fatherly figure Phil, he couldn't just spit out one of his memorized quotes from a children's show now, could he? Oh, and there was also a random street kid they picked from somewhere named Tommy who he'd grown annoyingly attached to. But with that said he decided that yeah sure why not.

And so he began.

"Well, you see it all started on the day of my actual birth when both of my parents failed to show up,"

the groans and eye rolls he got just for that staring sentence were very, very satisfying especially the comment from Wilbur that followed.

"See! I told you guys, no way was he gonna tell us. It's just another fucking Phineas and Ferb reference!"

"Ok, you got me" He replied raising his hands in mock defeat "ill be serious this time, I swear it. So to begin with I actually don't know what happened in detail for the first few years with ya know... being a baby and all of that annoying stuff. But I do know the general gist about the legal happenings I read on my case file so I'll brief over that for a bit ok? Cool now let me continue with no interruptions we have roughly seventeen years of misfortune to sift through here"

_/\\_/\\_

Now techno wasn't exactly lying when he said it started on the day of his actual birth. Not because his parents failed to show up but rather that his parents named him techno of all things.

That should have been red flag number one for child protective services to be called at least for an investigation, after all, he’s ninety percent sure they both must have been dosed up on something for it to be 2003 and for them to make the decision to write down the name Technoblade on a birth certificate.

But hey, he can't complain too much as it does make for good branding. Nowadays people think they’re getting a code name when he introduces himself. Who knows maybe his parents were so drugged they saw his future as a hitman and picked out a good alias, would also explain why they threw him in the nearest corner shops dumpster a shocking month after being born, no one would want a killer as a son.

He was found of course.

Managed to them both sent to jail for a while. He couldn't be bothered to look up their trail but, with child abuse as the cherry on top of a cake made from drugs he was sure they weren't going to be let go any time soon. And if they are who knows maybe he might go visit them and strike them down in a poetic form of revenge dumping their bodies in a bin somewhere.

But that doesn't cross his mind much. After all, a month of his life that he only read about on records made to sound professional isn't exactly what made his life so terrible.

After that incident techno became a child of the state and was put into the ever so loving foster system.

Which is no doubt considered to be one of the worse organizations out there when it comes to background checks. He found out in his first ‘home’ out of the total of five he was in and out of it still manages to rank a fairly decent second place. Half because they were somewhat decent at childcare up until the end and half because he remembers almost nothing of it and that's gotta count towards something.

The home he was put in was catered towards mostly babies and focused on being a placeholder until proper care could be provided.

During Techno's stay, there were 3 other babies there who he knew even less about. The woman who looked after them was supposedly nice and looked after them decently with only a few missed feeding sessions and a tendency to forget to change any nappies.

But what cut his stay short was the alcoholism that plagued her most nights. It would be getting late and her way to deal with the crying of 4 children was to be drunk. One of them would start crying and wake her up? She would just drink half a bottle of whatever was close to her and carried on. That plan worked shockingly well for a while. whether it made her more tolerant of the screams or straight up let her pass out until morning it did the trick and made her a good recommendation for child care apparently.

This wouldn't be a sob story if everything went smoothly though would it.

One time she took it too far and got drunk in the nursery when all four of them were crying and she got frustrated and the drinking only amplified this. One thing led to another and the next thing you know one of the kids has a snapped neck because she shook it too hard in her drunken angered state.

However, she didn't plan for this as by the next time a checkup came around and noticed that a whole child was missing without being reported a such they started an investigation and found the corpse buried in the garden where she was jailed for murder. After that Techno was shifted to a different home.

_/\\_/\\_

"It's actually quite fortunate you see, I had a one in four chance of croaking it that night so I do have respect for the kid that took one for the team and kept me alive," techno said, "after all we have that second incident of I might've died to create the pattern of techno never dies"

At this, the others in the room were silent from shock. They looked between each other.

Being friends with techno was odd. He was a decent person and part of you could forget that he kills for a living as most of the time he passes as just a regular kid. But then something happens and you realize that he has a bit of a tendency to trivialize tragedy.

And if Techno was being genuine here in his short 8 months of life all 3 of his ‘caretakers’ had been arrested and one unfortunate child had been murdered. Here he was joking about it.

"Holy shit techno… how can you be so positive about that?" the oldest of the four, Phil, asked with a slightly nervous chuckle at the end. Trying to carefully word what they all thought of 'what the fresh fuck techno'.

"Eh, you get used to it man I just kinda distance myself from it. Take the whole 'what happened, happened nothing to do about it now' thing to heart" said techno. His friends took this as a far from ok answer but still an answer and just sat there I mean what else do you say to that? 

"Ok, then I'm just going to take your silence as a cue to continue my story and keep going..." Oh god, techno thought, I shouldn't have done this. But, he was still compelled to carry on, something about getting it off his chest? Who knows. There's no point in stopping now.


	2. Technoblade: Part 2

"Ok, so this one is where it starts to ramp up. Once again some bits are clear, but most of it is blank. Even if I was there for a while." Techno began, trying to push through the tension.

"I don't think I want to know how it ramps up if you considered that boring," Wilbur joked causing techno to wince slightly. Picking up on this Phil leans over to the chair Wilbur rested on from the couch and twatted him over the head.

"Shut up Will that's rude, let him speak."

"Yeah Wilbur shut up techno is telling a story" a voice Parroted from next to Phil.

"Be quiet child" Wilbur and techno shot back. Sharing a look and squinting at each other. Wilbur was the first to crack, as he let loose a laugh, followed quickly by techno. It was short and the moment quickly passed but hey, that was one way to break the tension. 

Nothing like a shared interest in bullying children to bring people closer together now is there. Sparing a glance at Tommy to see him try and hide a smile eased techno a bit more as well. Kid probably knew that'd get us.

"Anyway back to what I was saying"

_/\\_/\\_

The second house was strange.

He supposed they cared about the kids in a way.

But it wasn't really a good way, and by that, he means that they had a lot of love to give but no backbone.

Any attempt they made to stand up to the children they cared for was immediately shot down. This of course led to many problems.

They were a lovely couple who took in 5 children while he was there. They didn't have the biggest house but they definitely made it work better than most people he’d seen. Even if techno spent most of it in a crib, splayed out on the living room floor, or dragged about by his foster siblings.

For maybe a whole 5 seconds it seemed as though everything would work out.

But back to them having no backbone. The couple would just let them do whatever the kids wanted, they came from restrictive houses apparently and did that thing where they swore never to be like their parents. In this case, it was a promise to never say no to their children, of course, this isn't the best strategy for parenting.

Children who grow up not being told no learn some nasty habits as they get older, not the usual crying will solve it because that suggests they had previously met a weak resistance that caved upon seeing tears. These kids weren't aware resistance was a thing.

the oldest child in that house must've been maybe 10 and she acted like the place was hers. Techno was left unsupervised mostly but whenever the bigger kids wanted to play he was forced to, often dragged around as the baby of the house and given extremely rough treatment until he cried, and the eldest panicked and ushered the others left him alone.

There was definitely a hierarchy of power in that house 

Overall it still doesn't seem too bad but with taking things like food and doing reckless things into account it went downhill very quickly.

For example, mealtimes in that house always went the same way. They made food that half of them would eat, but only a small portion of it, then immediately demand pudding, and the others would refuse to eat it altogether and instead demand different food. The caretakers always responded the same way as well.

"Oh, darling you don't want to eat dinner? How about you go straight to dessert instead? We bought that cake you like."

"Oh, pumpkin not feeling water today? Well, how about you try this fizzy drink your sister likes?"

"Oh, sweetheart you have to eat something, how about you go see what you want?"

It was infuriating.

Techno doesn't know how long some of those kids were there for but some had bad dietary problems. Not that they were racking up unnecessary weight, but serious deficiency issues. Dietary problems lead to severe illnesses and of course, you can get medicine for that and you should be fine but you see there's a small catch to mineral deficiency medicine, and its that they all taste like shit. 

None of those kids took their medicine. The eldest was fine for the most part she learned how to enjoy some foods from her previous house. But she still needed the medicine and refused every single time.

The way the house worked was that this immediately set the example and none of them were having anything to do with it, all under the excuse of "if she doesn't have to why do I?"

The point of this is that the middle child copied this behavior. However she had an allergy to citrus, would refuse fruit and vegetables as though they would poison her and wouldn't take vitamin c supplements.

She ended up developing scurvy.

Scurvy. In 2005.

She eventually died quite young, shockingly it was completely unrelated to the scurvy.

Instead, part two of what can go wrong when you aren't told no came into action at full speed.

Doing reckless shit that only a child would think of and go, yeah that looks safe.

There was a treehouse in the garden, it was a fairly tall tree and they decided to strap a small platform with railings at the top. totaling at a rather precarious 13ft up.

Now one day she had grabbed techno and decided they were going to play in the garden. She had left some toys up there and wanted to go get them nothing unusual it was just something they did. It was a tea set if techno remembered correctly.

Now the only issue with this plan is that the way up and down was a set of bars attached to the trunk of the tree to form a ladder-like structure. And it had been raining an hour before they came outside. So these rails were nice and slippy. 

On the way up it was fine, she lost her footing once but could pull herself up fairly well.

On the way down is where it went wrong. She had somehow decided the best way to scale down the tree was by holding the toys in one hand and using the other to climb down.

It went badly on the first rung she touched. Techno watched it all happen from below.

Or at least he was once he heard the scream.

Do you know how they say you can still drown in an inch of water? Well, you can also die from a smaller height than you would think. Just as long as you land the wrong way. Falls from 6ft alone prove to be about 15% fatal.

Well, this was a 13ft drop, and the way her foot had caught and pivoted her head down meant that she going headfirst into the solid ground and hard tree roots.

The crack and thud that a body makes isn't one you easily forget. The sound of a solid bone caving in and crunching on the ground leaving the squishy insides to splat onto the ground. The pop of a shoulder dislocating and falling limply to the ground not quite looking right.

As techno crawled over to check on her he also saw to the haunting look of fearful dying eyes, then dead and glassy ones. The wrenching screams as every part of her body burned with pain. Techno didn't care though. He was far too busy watching the leaking blood drain out of the spot on her head that met the ground. Just above her left ear was a hole no bigger than his fist that spewed out the crimson blood like a tap.

He watched mesmerized as it spread and coated the body the ground and then his hands as he reached out to touch it. It was still warm.

Of course, that didn't last long as the woman came outside to see why she heard a scream and saw the body.

The paramedics were called but she was already dead. unable to talk the only knowledge they got out of techno was him pointing a bloody hand to the treehouse and then back to the bloodstained ground.

He and the other kids were shipped out of there almost immediately. After the body was looked at by the paramedics they noticed some weird signs and once tested it showed that she was suffering from scurvy. This meant that the children all went through medical examinations after. It showed up mostly clear for techno, nothing they couldn't quickly fix. But from that point, his folder got a new addition to it.

'Possible trauma after witnessing death.' He thinks he's fine though, he certainly felt no different than before. Except that he now had a bit more of a fondness for the colour red.

To this day techno doesn't know how he got out of there ok. His medical records of the health checkup that all the children in that house had to go through showed up as by far the healthiest. Maybe it was the diet of mostly baby mush and milk that kept him going or the fact the universe won't let him die. Either way, he got out of it relatively Scott free and was once again moved to a new home.

he didn't even remember any truly distinctive features about those foster carers, only that they were put down for child neglect and a year or so in prison with hefty probation. Once again techno went to a household, a child dies then carers are arrested. 

_/\\_/\\_

"Wait are you saying that you had a 100% arrest rate for all 5 of your past carers?" Phil butted in, kinda amused in a way that sickened him and he wouldn't like to acknowledge

"Yes, Phil were you not listening to the story? I think I was pretty clear about that" 

"Oh sorry I think he might have been too distracted by you getting this weird look in your eyes as you went into way too much detail about that poor girl's death!" Wilbur snapped back regretting it immediately, techno didn't seem phased though. In fact, he didn't even bat an eyelid

"Low blow Wilbur. Maybe we don't go accusing our friends like that, besides if someone died in front of you I'm sure you’d remember it pretty well too." Phil interrupted once again giving a look to Wilbur.

As much as he cared for his friends having them in the same room for extended periods of time generally didn't go well. Of course, Phil got that this was their way of ‘banter’ or whatever they called it but looking over to Tommy, who was pretty silent when techno's usually calming voice turned eerier as he described the death, was now looking a bit pale and freaked.

He sighed.

"Look just techno I get you don't think of death as something big or bad," and he pointed to Tommy "but can you tone down the details a bit? Tommy isn't taking it too well you know he’s only young" he continued his voice taking a much softer tone towards the end.

Techno sighed "yes _dad_ , ill tone it down a bit." he couldn't help it if a bit of disappointment crept into his voice at the end.

"No, its fine Phil, I can take it" the youngest voice piped up "it's just because she was young and...all that...just doesn't ...ya know feel right" Tommy continued trailing off towards the end moving closer towards the blonde on the couch. At only 13 Tommy wasn't exactly the top choice for telling these stories to.

"See! he's fine he can take it. If anything this will get him a bit more used to it." shooting a tired expression when he clearly wasn't impressed techno sighed once more, something he found himself doing a lot lately."Look the next 6 or so years I have to tell you about are gonna be death free I promise"

Somewhat satisfied by this Phil wrapped an arm around Tommy protectively and motioned for techno to continue.

"Oh yeah by the way Tommy you’re definitely gonna need earplugs or to leave or something when it's my turn ok?" Wilbur piped up breaking the silence at least attempting to get this rolling again, seeing the bait techno carried on.

"Yeah, but we aren't there yet. This is about me right now ok Wilbur soot? so he can stay for now." Techno lined up the now clearer memories in his head.

He wasn't lying the next area of his life was a shockingly tame and boring break for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading any comments or kudos are very appreciated along with any criticism, I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


End file.
